


Co-meme-nicate

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [32]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Who would have thought that Harry Hart the super-spy would only communicate through memes? Not Eggsy, that's for sure.





	Co-meme-nicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/gifts).



> Written for my darling Lady M's prompt "one sending memes to the other while they’re at work so much they turn their phone off in exasperation"

After finding out that Harry was a gentleman spy rather than simply a posh gentleman with no idea how the world worked for those who weren’t born with a silver spoon shoved up their arses, Eggsy had been careful with his assumptions. Not that he stopped having any of course, but he was now more aware that the fact they were his didn’t make any better than the ones people had about him.

Which is why he had given Roxy a chance when they had met, not dismissing her out of hand for a goody two-shoes. And he’s forever grateful for it, because she is the best mate anyone could ask for.

Since then, he’s come to accept that people are going to be different than what he expects, even if it’s only in a small way.

Like for example, Merlin winding down by trimming bonsai trees instead of fucking around with electronics or some shit. Or Percival stress baking in the Kingsman kitchens, frilly apron tied up around his waist. Or Roxy listening only to k-pop.

Or, apparently, Harry communicating only by memes.

The first time it had happened, he had been convinced someone had stolen Harry’s phone or that the man hadn’t given him the right number. But no. Harry Hart truly seems to have a meme for all occasion.

It’s weirdly endearing and most of the time, it makes Eggsy grin like a fool, but times like today, when he’s supposed to be focused on his paperwork, it’s distracting at best.

And to be frank, he doesn’t really want him to stop. He just want a couple of hours undisturbed. And the good thing with Kingsman is that any emergency goes to his glasses rather than his phone, so that he doesn’t really feel guilty about turning it off.

Sure he’ll probably turn it back on to endless notifications from Harry, but he’d rather have that than angering Merlin for not finishing his paperwork on time. Again.


End file.
